


One Last Look

by digthewriter



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Art, Digital Art, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-13 20:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16025393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: 05X06: The Dark Tower | Gwen decides to leave Camelot for good and run away with Morgana. She takes one look back at her life, determined, she isn't returning.





	One Last Look




End file.
